


Nervous Young Inhumans

by HereQueerAndLovingCicadas



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Dysphoria, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereQueerAndLovingCicadas/pseuds/HereQueerAndLovingCicadas
Summary: She'd have gotten away with it if it wasn't Taako.He'd have gotten away with it if it wasn't Lup.





	Nervous Young Inhumans

They're ten years old when Lup tells Taako she's a girl, infants really by elf standards. She does it casually, as if she's noting the weather, and if it was anyone but Taako she'd have gotten away with her complete façade of knowing acceptance was coming her way. But it is Taako, her twin, her soul, her everything, and he does notice the way her ring finger twitches when she tells him, the same way it does when she tells her aunt that they blew up a row of corn fields practicing magic, unsure. 

He replies with a simple “No duh thug.” As if she was noting the weather, and if it was anyone but Lup he'd have gotten away with his façade of a lack of reaction. But it is Lup, his twin, his soul, his everything, and she does notice the way his ears perk up half an inch, the same way they do when they're pulled into a tight embrace by their aunt when she exclaims pride over their magic, surprised. 

They both feel guilty and bitter for opposing reasons, her for not completely trusting him and him for not seeing it sooner. But those feelings pass quickly and they're stronger, closer for them.

\---------------------------------------------------__________________________---------------------------------------------

They're 30 when they lock in their magical disciplines, barely teenagers by elf standards. Lup chooses Evocation, it comes it her more naturally than a fish in water. Taako chooses Transmutation to the shock of everyone they know, he struggles with it at every turn, not like Illusion which he picks up instantly. When she asks why he tells her he wants the challenge and it'll help with cooking if he can master it as if it was obvious. And if it was anyone but Lup he'd have gotten away with his reasoning. But it is Lup, closer now than they were 20 years ago, each other's whole world, and she notices the way his eyebrow raises a millimeter, the same way it did when he told her he wasn't worried that day she went off looking for food without him, a lie.

He doesn't ask her why she didn't go for Transmutation, he's seen her night after night struggling with even turning needles into matches, crying in frustration. As bad as he is at Transmutation he can overcome those obstacles with work, work he's more than willing put in for her sake. And if it was anyone but Taako she'd have gotten away with a comfortable silence. But it is Taako, closer now than they were 20 years ago, each other's whole world, and he notices the way her shoulders sag, the same way they did when he'd stumbled upon her silently weeping after taking a bath in the river and he'd just asked her what she wanted for lunch, grateful.

They both feel pride in their choices, her for maximizing her potential and him for maximizing her happiness. They're a unit after all, if one piece of the pair is pushed upwards the other is dragged right along with them.

\---------------------------------------------------__________________________---------------------------------------------

They're 50 when Taako tells her he's finally mastered permanent body alteration, young adults now, past the awkwardness of youth. It's tricky magic, turning flesh into a clay like substance and back again after it's been shaped. He tells her with such confidence that he's glowing. And if it was anyone but Lup he'd have gotten away with his façade of bravado. But it is Lup, once classified as his soul he now realize they share one, and she does notice the way his back hunches the same way it did when she'd gotten sick while they were pursued by bandits and he had to take watch all night for a week, exhausted. 

She explains in great detail every aspect of the body she wants to Taako weeks later when the spell is ready, molding pieces out of clay so he has reference points in case he forgets, though he jokingly insists that this gross memory will be permanently etched in his mind. It'll be easier than he thought, she wants to keep their face so less intricate work. She lays down and gives him a thumbs up before he casts Sleep on her. And if it was anyone but Taako she'd have gotten away with her complete façade of confidence in his abilities and her choices. But it is Taako, once classified as her soul but she now realizes they share one, and he notices the way her big toes moves rhythmically, the same way it did when she'd first cast magic powerful enough to glass a beach, nervous.

When she wakes she feels like herself for the first time, it feels familiar but not too familiar. Then glancing from a mirror to Taako's face she settles on not too not familiar, diving into his arms and crying. Openly with tears of joy. He's proud of his work, sweaty and exhausted from expending such high level spell slots but he's proud and those minutes holding his joyous sister are the best in his life.  
\---------------------------------------------------__________________________---------------------------------------------

They're 80 when they both come home with IPRE recruitment posters, laughing at each other and themselves, because they really are one soul after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a headcanon of Taako choosing transmutation for Lup for awhile and wanted to bang something out for it so I wrote this real quick. 
> 
> Title stolen from Car Seat Headrest's album Twin Fantasy
> 
> Unbeta'd and one of the first pieces of ff I've written in years


End file.
